The Fall of a Lifetime
by INSANITY-IS-HANNAH
Summary: I couldn't tell what was happening. My friends where hiding something. With Fray's bitterness being the first sign. And Cat being all jittery. The shadows that shouldn't be there, the missing food, the sounds in the night. Just what, or who, was hiding in my house? Then we get a little surprise. GaaraxOC SasukexOC HidanxOC
1. Chapter 1

I stepped off my motorcycle and grabbed my backpack. There was a crash from inside the house and I stopped walking. I looked up at our large two story house. My friends and I lived on the out side of town, on the edge of the woods. Our house had many windows and each of our rooms had balconies. They where all on the back of the house. I slowly started walking forward again. I opened the door and walked into the kitchen. "Cat? Fray? You guys here?" I called, going the the living room. "Where in the basement!" Cat called. "Okay, I'll be in my room if you need me!" I yelled, walking up the stairs.

"Okay!" Fray yelled back. I closed my door behind me and turned to study my room. Posters. Every where, posters. Posters of Naruto characters, bands I loved, Naruto characters, thing I have drawn...mostly drawings of Naruto characters. I tossed my bag into the corner by my queen sized bed and turned on my Xbox 360. "What to play...what to play..." I muttered, looking over my stacks of video games.

* * *

"That was way to close..." Fray said, looking over at the stairs. "Yea, she can NOT see you guys!" Cat said. "Why not?" Naruto asked. "Because she is the biggest fan girl ever to roam this, or any, earth" Fray said, sitting next to Sasuke. He had been silent the entire time. Fray had to keep her self from drooling all over him, because he was wearing the clothes he wore when you first see him in part 2 of Naruto. He looked like a male stripper, but Fray wasn't complaining.

"I think Gaara is our biggest problem..." Cat muttered, looking over at the red head. "Why is that?" Sakura asked. "Because she loves him" Car replied. "She loves him?" Sai asked. "In a way, yes" Fray muttered. Gaara watched them with blank eyes, not saying a word. Yes. They had Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Gaara in there house. And they had to hide them from the most active roommate in there house. "What does that mean? In a way?" Sakura asked. "Well, like we said, huge fangirl. But out of every one, she likes Gaara the most. She had vowed to murder any one like likes any one that has ever hurt him in any way" Cat said.

"And that also means that she cant see you" Fray said, pointing at Sasuke. "And why is that?" he asked. "Because you've hurt him" Cat said, shrugging. "So has Naruto" Sakura said. "Yea, but he helped him, so that cancels it out" Fray said, making Cat nod. "Why me?" Gaara asked. "Because...well...I actually don't know" Fray said. "Neither do I" Cat said. "FRAY! CAT!" Rebel screamed. "Fuck" they both said.

* * *

I dashed down the stairs and into the basement. They where both sitting on the couch, looking at me. "Where is my Shuku!?" I yelled/asked. "You mean Shukaku?" Cat asked. "No! My Shuku! The Shukaku plush doll I got last May! I cant find him!" I said. "Did you look under your other plush dolls?" Fray asked dully. My eyes narrowed at her. Then it hit me. The smell. The best smell in the world. "What's that?" I asked, my nose turning me to a group of boxes under the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Fray asked, her voice filled with worry. "That smell...it's awesome!" I said, walking over to the boxes. "Come on! Let's go find your Shuku!" Cat said, grabbing my arm and dragging me up the stairs.

"Shuku!" I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

I hugged Shuku to my chest. "Thank you so much Cat!" I said, hugging her as well. "Yea, yea, I'll be in the basement" she said, walking out of my room. I closed the door and picked up my controller. I was playing Gta 5. After a wile, I got board. So I stood up and walked over to my door. As I was going down to the kitchen, I pulled out my Ipod. I put the ear buds in my ears and tapped my playlist. Lost It All by Black Veil Brides was the first thing that played.

I sang along as I slid down the railing to the first floor. Cat was in the living room. I waved at her as I walked into the kitchen. She just stared at me with wide eyes and a blank face. Weird, she always waves back or smiles, or SOMETHING! But her just looking at me...strange. I grabbed a soda from the fridge and froze. There was a shadow on the fridge. It was not mine. It was to tall, and there was spiked hair. It moved and disappeared. Slowly I turned around. Nothing was there. "Okay then..." I muttered.

So I walked back into the living room and flopped down on the couch. I turned on the TV and sipped my Dr. Pepper. Nothing that good was on so I looked out the window. It was fall here. The trees had changed into the beautiful brown, red, and orange colors of my favorite season. We had a little playground in the back yard. I stood and opened our sliding glass back door. As I walked over to it, I heard voices from the house. I left the door open so it must have been Cat and Fray.

But there where guys voices, too.

I started to turn and everything went quiet. So I stopped and just sat on the swing. The voices started again. What where they hiding? Was Derek here and where they helping him scare me? They suck at this. I smiled and drank my soda as the cool breeze lifted a few strands of my hair. "Hey! Rebel!" I looked back at the house. "Derek is on the land-line!" Cat yelled. I was stunned for a moment. If Derek was on the phone...who are the guys they where talking to?

I stood and ran back to the house, taking the phone from her hand. "Hello?" I said. "Hey Rebel, you feel like coming to a bonfire tonight?" Derek asked. I smiled. "Yea, sure! What time?" I asked. "I'll pick you up at nine" he said. "Okay, see you then!" I said. "Hey, tell Cat and Fray there welcome to come!" He said, making me smile. "Okay, Bye" I put the phone down and looked at Cat. Her eyes where moving quickly, never settling on something for more that two seconds.

"You okay?" I asked. She looked at me. "Yea, what did he want?" her voice was...strained. Like she was forcing the words from her mouth. "He's gonna take me to a bonfire. Do you want to come? I need to ask Fray as well" I said, starting to turn around. "No!" I stopped and looked at her. "I mean, no, I can ask her. I don't know if I can go, I need to talk to Fray" she moved past me and went to the basement.

What. The. Fuck. Where her and Fray like devil worshipers? What's with the basement? The hiding things, the screaming at me, everything. Somethings up.

And I'm gonna find out what.

* * *

At nine, I was in a black tank top and blue jeans. My red hair fell down my back, reaching my butt. I had no earrings in but I did have a choker on with a small red stone in the center of it. When I started walking down the stairs, I heard it. "She's coming! Hide!" Fray whispered frantically. Hide? Who...or what...was hiding from me? I walked the rest of the way down and saw my two friends sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Derek gonna be here soon?" Fray asked, sounding pissed. "Yea... did I do something wrong?" I asked. "No, why would you think that?" she asked, her voice sounding sarcastic.

"Your tone suggests that you are mad at me" I said, moving forward. "Listen, I'll be in the basement. There's nothing wrong" she stood and shoved past me. I watched her till she was out of site. "Is she okay? She's normally so sweet..." I asked Cat. "Um...well...I'll go talk to her..." she stood and walked past me. Just before she left the room, she cast a look that said follow. But it was not at me, it was just...around the room. I looked around, studying the deep shadows of the corners.

But there was a knock at the door and I smiled. I ran over and opened it up. Derek wrapped his arms around me and I giggled as he spun me around. When he was done, I placed a small, sweet kiss on his lips. The air went cold in the kitchen. "Do you feel that?" he asked, looking around. "Yea...hey, who's gonna be at the bonfire?" I asked. He smiled down at me. "It's a surprise" he said. "Oh really?" I asked, making him chuckle. "Yea, are the other two coming?" he asked. "I don't think so. Fray was mad about something and Cat's been really jittery lately. I don't get what's wrong. They've been spending a lot of time in the basement" he looked down at me.

"Well, let's go talk to them shall we?" he asked, grabbing my hand and pulling me through the house. The cold air seemed to follow us, making me look behind around the kitchen just before we left. I thought I saw a figure move in the shadows, but I couldn't be sure. We got to the closed door of the basement. "Weird, it's normally open..." I muttered.

"Yea, since when do you guys close the basement door?" I shrugged. Derek knocked on the door. There where a few hushed voices and the sound of something knocking over, then foot steps. The door opened, showing Fray. "Yea?" she asked, apparently still mad. "Do you guys wanna go to a bonfire?" Derek asked. She glanced over her shoulder into the basement. "No, I think Cat and I are just gonna watch a movie of something" she said, sounding like her sweet self again.

She smiled at me. "Sorry, about before. I was just in a bad mood" She said. "It's okay! We all have those days. Well, see you later!" I said, pulling Derek back by his sleeve. Derek called a hasty goodbye and we ran out to his truck.


	3. Chapter 3

Fray sighed and walked back down to the others. "She's leaving, but we have to wait a bit, just in case she forgot something" They all nodded. Cat was sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up. "I hate lying to Rebel..." she muttered, catching everyone's attention. "So do I. We cant hide this for much longer" Fray said, looking back up the stairs.

After a wile, Fray stood. "It's safe to go up" she said. They all followed her into the living room. "Where are we going to sleep?" Sakura asked. "We'll get you some sleeping bags for the basement, it's the only safe place. Rebel never goes down there unless we go with her" Fray said. "Can we eat? I'm starving!" Naruto said, putting a hand on his middle.

"Sure, Rebels the best cook, but I can make you something!" Fray said. "No, remember last time? I'M cooking" Cat said, standing. "What happened last time?" Sai asked. "She set the house on fire" Cat said, walking out. They all stared at Fray. "Hey, It's not my fault!" she yelled, crossing her arms and sitting on the couch.

* * *

It was one am. "Rebel should be back by now" Cat said, looking out the window. "Yea, she's never out this late." Fray said. "Would she have gone over to that guys house?" Naruto asked. "No, she hates sleeping anywhere but her own bed" Fray mumbled, not really paying attention.

"Should someone go look for her?" Sasuke asked, watching Fray pace across the room. "Yea, I think that would be best" she said, sitting next to him on the couch. "I'll go" Gaara said, standing. The girls just nodded and he vanished.

* * *

I was in pain. The trees where dark, giving me cover. I ducked behind a tree when I heard Derek screaming. "GET BACK HERE!" he yelled, dashing past me. I pressed my self back as he ran deeper into the woods and out of sight. I started limping back to the road. Derek was insane. He had stopped at the side of the road and turned to me.

The look in his eyes. That was what I could not forget. The dark gleam that reflected the week moon light. I made it to the road, but I didn't bother taking the truck. Derek had the keys and he had already stabbed me twice. There where no cars on the road. Not tonight. I took a few steps before falling forward. But I stopped just as my face was going to meet the pavement.

And not the How Do You Do? Kind of meeting. It was only about an inch away from my nose. I was lifted into someone's arms, but I couldn't see who. My vision was fading fast, but I was just able to make out red hair before the darkness swallowed me.

* * *

I woke up to voices out side my door. "What the hell happened to her?" Fray. "I found her right as she passed out" Some dude. "Where was Derek?" Cat. "I heard him running through the trees about half a mile away from her" The random dude. I started to sit up, but a pain in my leg stopped me. Right. I was stabbed. By Derek.

The door opened and Fray came in, followed by Cat. Random dude was no where in sight. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Cat asked, sitting next to me on the bed. "Fine. My leg hurts, but besides that I'm fine" She smiled and I put my head on her shoulder. "Do you remember what happened?" Fray asked, standing next to us. "Derek lost it. He stabbed me" I said, making both of there jaws drop.

"Derek did this?!" Fray asked. I nodded. Cat put her arms around me in a friendly hug. "Do you have any idea why?" Fray asked softly. I shook my head. "Well your okay, and he wont get anywhere near you ever again" Cat said, petting my hair. I smiled. "By the way, when you feel okay to walk, we have some people we want you to meet" Fray said, walking out. "Is it the guy you where talking to in the hall?" I asked Cat.

"Him and a few others..." she stood and smiled at me as she walked out.

A few others?


	4. Chapter 4

"Cant they just come up here!?" I asked Fray. She shook her head. I had been in bed for two days now and I couldn't take a third one. I had been hearing people talking and the voices reminded me of someone, I just couldn't tell who! Fray had denied them coming into my room, even when I heard a guy begging to meet me. "You just get some rest" Cat said.

"Fine..." I growled. She closed the door and left me in darkness. Yes I have tried getting away wile they where sleeping. Yes I failed. I sighed and rolled on to my side, my back to the door. I closed my eyes and drifted off for a wile.

I was stuck in that place between asleep and awake when my door opened. I didn't bother turning over, because the person walked around the bed. There was no lights on in the house so I couldn't see his face. "Hey..." I said sleepily. He keeled down to my level and I saw the outline of his eyes. Nothing else, just the eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked. That voice, I knew that voice! But who did it belong to!? DAMN IT! I hated not knowing things! I nodded slowly and started to sit up. "Don't, you should go back to sleep. I just wanted to check on you, sorry for waking you" he stood up and walked out. I blinked slowly at the wall. Okay then. Following Mr. Random's advice, I closed my eyes and slept.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head" I yawned and opened my eyes. Cat was there with a large smile on her face. She was holding a tray filled with food. I smiled and sat up. The I remembered last nights encounter with Mr. Random. "Fray is down stairs, trying to control our visitors" she said with a giggle. "Do one of them have red hair?" I asked. She froze. "Um...yea..." she muttered, putting the tray on my bed side table. "And blue eyes?" she nodded, looking jittery. "Okay, well thanks for the breakfast!" I said.

She smiled and skipped out of the room. I shook my head and grabbed the bowl of fruit. I clicked on my TV and popped a grape into my mouth. There was a large crash from down stairs. "MY BAD!" someone screamed. I laughed as Fray ran by my room, screaming. "I swear to god, if that was my vase filled with Lilly's, I'm gonna-YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" there where more screams, two male screams in fact. So, three guys. Mr. Random didn't seem like the type to scream, no matter what.

There was running and my door burst open, showing me a blond haired boy and a dark haired boy. "What the holy hell!?" I yelled, seeing nothing but blurs. One of them jumped on me and my eyes twisted close. Pain. He had landed on my leg. And of course, that's where he stopped. "Wow...your walls..." he muttered. "Can you, _please_ get off my leg?" I hissed. "You dumb ass!" Fray yelled, shoving him away. My hand went to my leg. Blood was seeping out through the bandage. "Damn...the wound reopened" I muttered, looking down at it.

"Sorry..." I didn't look at him. He hurt me, so I would ignore him. "SAKURA!" Fray yelled.

Wait...

Sakura?


	5. Sorry

**Listen guys, I just got fucked over by my mother. She says I'm grounded for a month, so I wont be able to upload unless I can get it past her somehow or if I'm at school, or if she has some sort of small, shriveled up black heart. I'm over the fucking edge and I'm really trying to keep my cool.**

**I am so pissed, if she says anything else to me, I'm not gonna take it. Just a warning. **

**Updates will be slow.**

**Love you all**

**Thanks**

**-Insanity**


	6. Chapter 6

I very slowly looked up. Of course. This is what they where hiding from me. I turned to look at Fray. She was glaring at Naruto. "Fray" I said calmly. She looked at me. "WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS BED, IT KILL YOU! WHY WOULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME!? YOU JUST SO HAPPEN TO LEAVE OUT THE FACT THAT THESE PEOPLE ARE FROM THE ANIME I WORSHIP!?" I screamed. Sometime during my screams, she had grabbed Naruto and the other dude and ran out.

I hadn't been paying that much attention so I didn't see who else was there. I stopped screaming and the house was quiet. "Are you sure it's safe to go in there?" Sakura. Now I know I've heard the voices before."Yea, she won't hurt you...physically..." Cat said. "Does that mean she's gonna hurt me mentally?" Sakura asked. "Or emotionally..." Cat muttered. The door swung open and cat walked in, followed by Sakura.

I looked up at her and narrowed my eyes. She stopped walking. I didn't say any thing. She was the only one that can help me at the moment, so I'll hold back on calling her useless. Slowly, I pushed back the covers and showed her my leg. The Pink One came forward and put a hand on my leg. I closed my eyes and the pain slowly dissipated. I let out a small sigh. Maybe she's not...entirely useless. "Thanks" I said, opening my eyes and smiling at her.

"No problem, now we just need to keep Naruto away" she said. I giggled and lye back. Sakura smiled and walked out. I looked at Cat. "Who else from Naruto is in our house?" I asked. "Um..." she started. "Sai, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Gaara" Fray said. "Cool...wait... Did you just say..." She nodded. I sat there for a moment, staring at the wall. "Are you okay?" Cat asked. I took a deep breath. "Nope..." There was a moment of silence.

Then I fainted.

* * *

When I woke up, some one was sitting on the bed next to me. I didn't open my eyes and prayed to Jashin that is was not Gaara. "I know that your awake" oh shit. It was Gaara. I did not move. "Rebel" he said firmly. The way he my name...yum. NO! Now is NOT the time to fangirl!

I still didn't open my eyes.

A hand came to my shoulder. I will live up to my name. The hand moves to my blanket and he pulls it away. Oh HELL no! My eyes flew open and I pushed him off the bed. Then I grabbed my blanket and curled up with it, my back to him. There was silence for a moment.

The bed dipped behind me. Oh God, was is he gonna do?! His hand rested on my arm again. Next thing I know, I'm on the floor. "RUDE!" I yelled glaring at Gaara. He just stained at me, my blanket in his hand. My eyes locked on the blanket and he looked down at it.

He looked up at me and I flew at him, aiming for the blanket, but hitting his chest. He fell back into the hall with me on top of him. I tugged the blanket from his hand ans ran back into my room, slamming the door behind me. "What happened?" Cat asked from the hall.

"She doesn't like it when people take her blanket..." I heard Gaara mutter. "Oh, yea, we should have told you that" Cat said. I grinned and covered my head with the blanket. The door opened again. "Rebel!" it was Fray. Damn it. I didn't move. She grabbed my foot and dragged me off the bed. "What the hell!?" I screamed, attempting to get free. She dragged me down the hall to the stairs and preceded to pull me down, my head banging on every step. When we got to the first floor, she stopped.

"What the hell woman!? Are you trying to freaking KILL me?!" I yelled, ignoring every one in the living room. "If it means you will wake the hell up? Then yes" she said, sitting on the couch. Then I saw who she was sitting next to and I froze. "Did it just get dark in here?" Naruto asked slowly. "Shit, we forgot about Sasuke..." Fray muttered.

"SASUKE!" I yelled, leaping forward


	7. Chapter 7

Just as I was about to rip apart his face, I was stopped. SOMEONE stopped me. My nails where just an inch away from his face. "So close..." I whispered, reaching my arms out as far as they would go. But I was pulled back by who ever had grabbed me. I turned to glare at them, only to freeze again. Of course! It HAD to be Gaara! Damn you universe! He took one of his arms from my waist and grabbed my left wrist. "Please do not kill Sasuke" he said. "O-okay..." I whispered. He let me go and went to sit down. Cat was standing on the stairs, smiling at me. "And why did you drag me down here?" I asked, turning to Fray.

"Because we are hungry" she said. I groaned. "Why do I have to be the one to make breakfast?! Make Cat do it!" I said, shuffling over to the kitchen. "Cat already made Breakfast. I'm talking about lunch" Fray said, following me. "Holy hell, what time is it?" I looked to the microwave. It was 2 in the afternoon. "WTF!? Why didn't you wake me earlier?!" I screamed. "We TRIED!" she screamed back. "Oh..." I muttered, opening the fridge. "Yea, now make yourself useful!" she yelled, walking back into the living room.

"Rude..." I muttered, looking for something to make. "Hmm...something to eat...something to eat..." I muttered. "WHAT DO YOU WANT TO EAT!?" I yelled. "SOMETHING WITH CHEESE!" Cat yelled back. Okay then, grilled cheese it is. I turned on some music and Imaginary by Evanescence came on. I started singing along wile I made there food. "_In my field of paper flowers...Candy clouds of lullaby... I lye inside myself for hours...And watch my purple sky fly over me...Don't say I'm out of touch..._" as I was singing, I failed to notice that every one had come into the kitchen and that they where sitting at the table.

When the song ended, I smiled. It was one of my favorite songs. "Your a good singer" I jumped at the sound of Sai speaking and turned quickly around. "Holy tits, how long have you all been there!?" I yelled, my face going red. I HATED singing in front of people more than anything. "The entire time" Fray said, grinning at me. I growled and turned back to the food. "I hope you know that I am going to poison your food now right?" I muttered. "What was that?" Sasuke asked. "NOTHING YOU DUCK ASS HAIRED NINJA!" I screamed, making them all jump.

"What did you say?" Cat asked. "I didn't say NOTHIN!" I said, putting there food on plates. "I'd say Gaara is the only one who can eat his food" Fray said. "I would never poison any one!" I said, placing my hand on my heart. "Sure..." Cat and Fray said at the same time. "Just eat it!" I said, placing there plates in front of them.

They all just looked at there plates. I rolled my eyes, time to pull out the logic. "Okay, if you where all here the hole time, watching me sing, don't you think that at least ONE of the FIVE ninja in our house would have seen me putting poison in there food?" I asked, crossing my arms. "True..." Cat muttered. So they started eating. "I'll be in my room" I said, grabbing a soda and walking out. "Wait!" Fray yelled. "WHAT!?" I screamed, turning around.

"We need to get clothes for them!" she said. "And?! I am the WRONG person to come to with shopping problems!" I said. "We need your help!" Cat said. I sighed. "FINE! I'm gonna go take a shower then..." I said, walking up stairs.

Damn them all.

* * *

I leaned against the wall in the store and glared at the ground. "Rebel!" I looked at Cat. "Help Sasuke find his clothes!"

"Hell to the mother fucking NO!"

"Fine, then help Gaara!" Fray said.

"Maybe I will help Sasuke..." I muttered.

"NO! You made your choice!"

Damn. So I pushed myself off the wall and walked over to the red head. I will not go into details, because most if it is me trying to contain my fangirl. It was painful. But after a wile (and a LOT of pain), we got him a few black shirts and a few pairs of jeans.

"Can we leave now!?" I asked, handing Gaara his bag of clothes. "Yes we can!" I ran from the store like a bat out of hell. "FREEDOM!" I screamed, getting a few stares from near by strangers. I ran down the street a bit. "Where are you going!?" Fray yelled after me. "To get cookies!" I yelled, running into the bakery. "NO!" Cat and Fray yelled, running after me. But I was already skipping down the road, a chocolate chip cookie hanging from my mouth.

They both stopped. Every one else was standing on the sidewalk, confused. "Sasuke..." Fray said catching his attention. "Run" she said.

Then the sugar kicked in.


	8. Chapter 8

I was in a closet. Damn them. Of course, ninja, they had grabbed me, tied me up and put me in a closet wile I had my sugar rush. After about twenty minutes, I crashed. A groan escaped my lips. "It's over" Fray muttered from the living room. "Should we go get her?" Naruto asked. "She could be faking it" Sai said. "It's happened before" Cat said. "Must...have...sugar..." I moaned, inching closer to the door. "Cut it out Rebel, you get no more sugar" Fray said. "Please...water or...something..." I whispered, falling on my face in the small floor of the closet.

"Maybe..." Cat started. "No, she's lying!" Fray said. "Fray...shut the...fuck up..." I muttered, trying (and failing) to push myself up. I fell down and closed my eyes. The door opened and light covered my eye lids, but I did not look at the person there. "She crashed" Gaara. Of FREAKING course it was Gaara! It was ALWAYS freaking Gaara! His arms came under me and I froze. God, why was he so _warm__!? _But I stayed perfectly still as he carried me out to the living room.

"Where should I put her?" He asked. "Just put her on the floor" Fray said. I wanted to flip her off so bad, but I was to drained. Gaara didn't move. She sighed. "The chair over there..." she muttered. He moved forward and set me gently in what I know to be my chair. When I was out of his arms, my eyes opened. He was on the other side of the room already, sitting on the couch with his eyes closed and his arm crossed. Every one else was watching me. "What are you looking at cock suckers?" I muttered, rolling the face the back of my chair. "Rebel!" Cat yelled. I chuckled and I could feel her glare on the back of my head.

"Anyways, like I was saying, since Rebel now knows about you, you peeps can now have actual rooms. But one of you will probably still have to sleep in the basement if you don't want to share with someone" Fray said. "Any questions?" Cat asked. "Yes Gaara?" Fray said. My eyes opened and I stared at the chair, listening for his question. "If it is okay, can we share a room with one of you?" he asked. "I don't see why not, but your not rooming with me!" Fray said. "Sorry, but me nether" Cat said. The room was silent. I know they where waiting for me to say something. Silence. "REBEL!" Fray screamed. "FUCKING FINE THEN!" I screamed back, standing up and running to the stairs.

I slammed my door behind me and fell face down on my bed. A groan came from my throat. I hope he's okay with a bunch of him's watching him wile he sleeps.

Wait.

I thought he didn't sleep...

* * *

A wile later, I was called down to dinner. I jumped up and ran down stairs like I had never eaten before. "Food, food, food!" I said, running up to Cat. She smiled and shook her head, but handed me a bowl of noodles. I looked at it for a second then back up at her. "Naruto?" I asked. She laughed and nodded. I walked out to the living room, noodles hanging from my mouth and I skipped over to my chair. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura where already in here with there food, sitting on the couch or on the floor. I turned the TV on, catching there attention.

"What to watch...what to watch..." I muttered. "Not something scary!" Fray yelled from the kitchen. A grin came onto my face as I turned on Mama. Fray hated this movie so much, and it had just started! "What's this?" Naruto asked. "It's called Mama, you'll understand why later" I said with a giggle. They all just looked at me with blank faces. Sai and Gaara walked in a moment after. I suddenly found those green things that float in soup very interesting, because my eyes wouldn't leave them. More foot steps. "You had to pick THIS movie!" Fray said. I finally looked up and smiled at her.

"Just deal with it, they like it" Cat said, looking at the ninja. They all had there eyes locked on the screen. I laughed a little as Fray sat down next to Sasuke with a frown on her face. Cat sat on the floor with Naruto and started eating. About half way through the movie, I glanced across the room at Gaara. He was staring at me. Damn! So I stood, grabbed my bowl, and headed into the kitchen. I set it in the sink with a sigh and turned on the water to rinse it out. My eyes didn't move for a wile and my mind had gone blank.

I don't know how long I stood there, but it must have been a wile. A hand reached over and shut off the water, snapping me from my daze. Quickly, I turned.

Guess who.

I FREAKING DARE YOU TO GUESS WHO WAS STANDING THERE!

* * *

**So my little pretties, I have hit a slight bump in the story. I want Cat to have a man, but I don't know if I should bring in another Naruto character or another OC. So tell me, please, what I should do. Though, he relationship will not come into play for a wile longer, I want to get this done now so I can keep it flowing as best I can. Thank you for waiting and reviewing! **

**-Insanity**


	9. Chapter 9

My eyes widened. "Oh...hey Gaara" I said softly. His arm was still on the tap and the counter was on my other side, so I was trapped. And he was much closer to me that I would have liked him to be. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yea, why would you think something is wrong?" I asked, giving a small, fake laugh. "You've been standing here for a wile" he said simply. I didn't say anything, but my face turned away from his so I didn't have to look at his eyes. His head tilted t the side a bit when I looked away from him. "Could you...um...back up a little?" I asked softly. He said nothing, but dropped his arm and took a step back. "Thanks..." I muttered. I moved around him and went back out to the living room.

* * *

I yawned and shuffled over to the stairs. "Hey, don't forget, Gaara is rooming with you!" Cat yelled. Fray had gone up to her room a wile ago, but Sasuke had to go with her. During the movie she had latched onto his arm and had refused to let go. I sighed but did not stop shuffling. "Knock on the door before you walk in!" I yelled, going up the stairs. When I got to my room, I closed and locked the door. Couldn't have anyone barging in on me. I grabbed some shorts and a tank top and started changing.

Halfway done there was a knock at the door. "Yes?" I called, pulling my shirt off my head. "It's Gaara" fuck. "Gimme a sec" I said, about to take off my bra. Should I? I mean, I'm gonna share a room with a dude, should I go without a bra? I sighed, pulling my tank top over my head and keeping the bra. I tossed my clothes in the hamper and walked over to open the door. When I did, I nearly died. He had changed into his sleeping clothes...or lack of. He had on long black pants...that's about it.

I quickly turned away from him and walked over to the bed. He followed me, I could hear his footsteps. "Take what ever side you like, I don't care" I said, my back still to him. Gaara moved around to the other side and I sat on the bed, putting my back to him again. I felt the bed dip and I slid under my blankets. My light hadn't been turned on, and I forgot to close my door. A sigh escaped me as I stood up to close the door. When I turned the lock, the light went off in the hall way. So I couldn't see the way back to my bed. "Damn..." I whispered, feeling my way there. And I succeeded in stubbing the fuck out of my toe.

"SON OF A FUCK!" I screamed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Cat yelled. "I STUBBED MY TOE YOU BITCH!" I yelled back. "WELL SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT IT!" she yelled back. I opened my mouth to say something else. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I CUT OFF YOUR BOOBS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Fray screamed, shutting us both up. I growled and sat on the bed, holding my foot. "Are you okay?" Gaara asked softly. "Yea, it just hurts..." I muttered, lying down again.

The room was quite. The only thing you could hear is our breathing. My head cleared and I started to doze off. This went on for a wile and I almost didn't notice Gaara's breathing even out. But I did and it woke me up a bit, not enough to really piss me off. And just as I was going to fall into that sweet dark nothing we all love, I froze. I could not move. Do you know why? Yes. Gaara had rolled over and put his arms around me. Holy fucking tits. My eyes where as wide as they could go and my body was rigid. Yea, I wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

* * *

Very slowly, my eyes opened. Light was streaming though my curtain in large, annoying rays. I was going to turn, but then I realized what I was facing. It was a chest...yea, I bet you know what happened. My head tilted up and I looked into eyes. Damn, he was awake. "Good morning!" Cat yelled, bursting into my room. I sat up quickly. "Stop picking the lock on my door! I locked it so THIS wouldn't happen!" I yelled, glaring at her. She just giggled. "Fray wants you to make breakfast since I made it yesterday!" Cat said. I sighed and she skipped out of the room.

I flung the blankets away and stood up, not wanting to look at Gaara. So I walked out of the room, leaving him there to think or ponder or whatever. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I was met with a glare. "Good morning to you to Fray" I muttered, walking past her to the kitchen. "Don't give me that shit, I couldn't sleep last night, thanks to you and your freaking MOVIE!" she said, following me. I rolled my eyes and turned on some music. Something I didn't have the urge to sing along with would be nice.

So I put on Down With the Sickness by Disturbed.

I started making pancakes wile every one woke up. "What cha makin?" Naruto asked groggily, sniffing the air. "Pancakes" I said. He yawned and walked back out to the living room. No they where not normal pancakes, they where chocolate chip. These would not give me a sugar rush, only cookies. And a certain type of ice cream. As I finished the food, there was a large crash, making me fling a pancake across the room and hit Sai, who was just coming in, in the face. I put my hand up to my mouth, trying not to laugh. So I ran over to him and pulled it off. "Sorry, the crash scared me" I said, putting it on the plate with all the others. Good thing it was done.

Then Cat screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

I ran out of the kitchen and dashed up the stairs, Fray right in front of me. Cat was alone and she didn't scream unless something bad was happening. She could handle spiders, or mice, or birds that flew through her window. Fray slammed her door open and we both froze. Cat was there, but she was no longer alone. She was on her knees, on the floor, with a scythe to her neck. Her hair was held by a man, exposing her neck. His pink eyes locked on us and he grinned. "If you want your friend to live, you'll tell me where the fuck I am" Hidan said.

* * *

We where all in the living room. Fray and I where by Cat who was sitting in my chair. Hidan was in the chair across the room. Sakura, Sai, Naruto, and Gaara where all sitting on the couch. Sasuke was leaning against the wall by the door to the back yard. "So, you don't know how to get back?" Hidan asked the other ninja. "Well...we haven't tried..." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck. Hidan sighed. "So, I'm stuck here?" he asked. All the ninja nodded. I glared at him wile Fray put a bandage on the small cut that adorned Cats neck. "There, all better" Fray said, kissing Cats head.

"I barely touched the bitch!" Hidan said. I growled and turned to him. "Rebel, not yet" Fray whispered. "No, he's right. It's just a scratch" Cat said, grabbing wrist. I looked down at her for a moment and went back to glaring at Hidan. He smirked at me. "Are we still going to eat?" Naruto asked. I snapped out of my anger and smiled. "My pancakes!" I said happily, running into the kitchen. Just when I got in there I heard "bipolar bitch" and another crash. I went back out and saw Hidan on the ground with a bloody nose, thanks to Gaara.

I went back into the kitchen. God damn, I didn't think he would ever do something like that for me. But a smile came onto my face as I took the food out to them. Good thing I had made extra. Of course, Gaara got his first. Hidan got his last. Cat, being the nicest of us all, had given his a rag for his nose. Fray pulled her into the kitchen where I was. "Why are you being nice to him? He almost killed you!" she whispered harshly. "He was confused! And he didn't kill me so I think we should at least try to be nice" she whispered back. Fray was silent. I knew what was going on. She was having an internal battle. She must have lost because she sighed and walked back out to the living room.

Cat walked over to me and I handed her some pancakes. "What do you think about all this?" she asked me. "Well...we now have six ninja in our house, one of them is murderer. I'm just shooting for small goals, like living till tomorrow or not dying in my sleep" I said with a shrug. Cat sighed and walked out into the living room with her food. I got my self food and walked out to the others. Hidan was glaring at Gaara, who was glaring right back at him. "Okay boys, lets bring it down a bit" I said, passing between them and breaking there eye contact.

Hidan muttered something and Gaara just looked away. Cat was at the foot of my chair and I nudged her with my leg when I sat. She smiled then went back to her food. Fray tossed me the remote. "Something with gore" she said softly. I nodded and found 1000 ways to die. Of course, Hidan was happy about it. Every one else just went with it, not wanting to piss off the immortal. When I was done eating, I stood and went into the kitchen. I made sure to pay attention so as not to have a remake of yesterday. I rinsed off the plate and put it in the dish washer, then turned to leave. "Holy hell!" I put a hand to my racing heart. "Don't do that Gaara!" I gasped, leaning against the counter.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he said softly. I took a deep breath and got my heart rate down to normal. "Did you need something?" I asked, looking up at him. "No, I just came to put my plate away" he said. I nodded and moved out from in front of the dishwasher. He put his dish away and turned back to me. "I'm...sorry...about this morning..." I said, looking away from him. "There is nothing to be sorry about" he said. I didn't say anything. "You are aware that I don't sleep?" he asked. I froze. So he was awake the hole time? "So...you where...awake?" I whispered. He nodded and I felt my cheeks heat up.

I didn't know what to say to that, so I stayed silent. He came a little closer and I looked up at him. My eyes locked on his and I couldn't move. We had a moment. I only know this, because the world just kinda faded away and all I could see was him. But a knock a the door snapped me from the moment. I turned and saw someone from the window. "Who the hell..." I walked over and gasped. "Fray...Cat..." I called, backing away slowly. "Yea?" Fray yelled. "Who is it?" Gaara asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I turned to him very slowly.

"Derek..." I whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Fray walked into the kitchen. "Why did you need me?" she asked. She then saw the look on my face and she turned to Gaara. "Derek" was all he said. Her eyes widened and she moved to the window. Very slowly, she backed away from the glass. "He has a gun" she said, looking over at me. "Shit..." I muttered. There was a loud bang on the door, making Fray and I jump. "What the hell was that?!" Hidan yelled from the living room.

Then an idea popped into my mind. I ran into the living room. "Hidan!" I yelled, making him turn to me. "What do you want?" he growled, glaring at me. "I need you to...um...get rid of someone" I said, looking at the floor. There was a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at Hidan. He was smiling. "Who?" he asked. I walked back into the kitchen with him behind me. I pointed at Derek. He was looking through the window, glaring at me. "Him" I said.

"Rebel...what is he about to do?" Fray asked as Hidan walked to the door. "Nothing...just...rid us of our current problem..." I muttered, making Gaara look at me. Fray kept her eyes trained on the immortal who was unlocking the door with his scythe in hand. Cat walked in a moment later. "What's going on?" she asked. We both turned to her, knowing that she didn't need to see this. Just as Fray opened her mouth, Hidan spoke. "Get out of here Kitten"  
he said, his hand on the door knob. "You don't need to see this."

All of our eyes widened when he said Kitten. Did he just give her a pet name?! Her cheeks went pink. Cat nodded and ran back to the living room. Hidan opened the door and ran outside. I turned away as blood covered the window. Gaara looked over at me as I turned. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yea...I'm just...freaked out by...all this" I muttered, walking back into the living room. There was a gun shot, making all the ninja in the living room turn to look at me. "Don't worry about it! Just a murder taking place on our lawn!" I said, smiling at them.

They all stared at me with wide eyes and I just giggled. Cat was no where to be found. "Where is Cat?" I asked. "She went up stairs" Naruto said, turning back to the TV.

Hmm...

* * *

Later that day (after we got rid of the...body) we where all sitting in the living room. "This is boring!" I yelled, making everyone look at me. "Let's do something fun!" I said, looking at Fray. She lifted an eyebrow at me. "Like?" she asked. "I dunno...truth or dare?" I asked, looking over at everyone else. They all shrugged, making me smile.

"Okay then!" I turned off the TV and looked around the room. "I will go first! Um...Hmm..." My eyes landed on Cat. She was on the floor with her knees pulled to her chest. "CAT!" she jumped and looked over at me. "Truth or dare?" I asked. "T-truth..." she muttered, looking at the floor. "Okay! Is it true that you look at Deihida?" I asked, an evil grin on my face. "What in the hell is DeiHida?" Hidan asked. Cat's face went red. "NO!" She screamed. I laughed at her reaction. "My dear, dear Hidan...DeiHida...Oh the horrors of boy on boy..." muttered, making his eyes widen.

"OKAY! Enough of this! Cat, go on" Fray said. Cat looked around the room, avoiding Hidan. "Naruto, Truth or Dare?" she asked softly. "Dare!" Naruto said proudly. "Okay...I dare you...to..." I saw the wheels in her head turning and a smile came to her lips. Oh lord, what was she gonna do? If I was bad, she was worse. "You have to Kiss Sakura!" she said, smiling innocently at him.

His face went as red as hers did and he looked at Sakura. The Pink One was the same way. A grin was working it's way onto Fray's face, I could see her fighting it. Every one else was watching them as they got closer. I giggled a bit, making Gaara look at me. It was then a thought crossed my mind that made me look at the floor. I will not chose dare if Cat or Fray ask me. Not a chance in hell.

I then realized I had missed the kiss. DAMN MY INTERNAL CONFLICT! Naruto then turned to me. "Rebel! Truth or Dare?" he asked, the red still on his cheeks. I smiled. "Dare!" I yelled. "I dare you to sit on Gaara's lap for the rest of the game!" he said.

Fuck you to, Naruto.


	12. Chapter 12

"I am not playing" Gaara said, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. I was slightly hurt but mostly glad. "It's her dare! It doesn't matter if you play or not!" Cat said, smiling at him. I glanced at him and saw a slight pink color on his cheeks. "To bad! I'm not playing now!" I yelled, running up stairs so no one would see my tomato face.

* * *

Gaara felt a slight pang in his chest as Rebel ran up stairs. Did she not like him? Did he do something to make her not like him? Maybe it's what he had done last night. He had known it was a risky move, but he thought she hadn't minded. She had rolled over and snuggled into him, was that just an act? Or a subconscious action? "Damn, well I guess you have to ask someone else" Fray said with a sigh. "Fine then...Sasuke! Truth or Dare!?" the blond yelled. "Hn...dare" Sasuke muttered. Naruto let out a chuckle, making Gaara open his eyes.

There was an evil smile on his face. "I dare you to sleep with Fray tonight!" he said. "I slept with her last night" Sasuke said. "You have to sleep with her...and you have to be _naked_!" Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes widened, then narrowed. "No way" he growled. "You have to! It's part of the game!" Cat sang, giggling a bit. Fray's eyes where wide and her face was no longer tan. It was white. Hidan was sitting in he chair across the room, a smirk on his face. Sasuke spotted this. "Hidan. Truth. Or dare?" he asked.

"Dare! Only pussy's pick truth!" he said, crossing his arms. "Hn" Sasuke's eyes slowly scanned the room and they landed on Cat. She was looking at the ground, a strand of her blond hair was twirling around her finger.

Very well.

* * *

I hugged the pillow close to my chest. I wanted to be close to Gaara, oh god how I wanted that. But I couldn't. It was just to much for me to handle. A sigh escaped my lips and I put my face in the pillow. Why did _this_ have to be the thing they where hiding? Fuck, I WANTED them to be devil worshipers now...

A soft knock at the door made me look up. I stood and walked over to when. When I pulled it open, I froze. "Do you mind if I stay in here with you? The game is getting a bit...active" Gaara said. I nodded slowly and moved to the side so he could walk past me. Taking a deep breath, I turned to face him...only to find him standing right in front of me. I gasped and almost fell back. But my stumbled was stopped by his arms around my waist.

"Rebel..." he muttered, looking deep into my eyes. Holy shit, this isn't happening. THIS CANT BE HAPPENING! "Gaara..." I whispered, looking right back at him. The world around us faded again, leaving just us with only half in inch between our lips. I was frozen, I couldn't move. If this was going to happen, he would have to be the one to make it.

And he did.


End file.
